


Worth it

by Merulili



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drunk Kisses, Fluff and Humor, M/M, embarrassed kurogane is the best thing ever, lazy ass writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merulili/pseuds/Merulili
Summary: Kurogane quickly realized that Fai and alcohol wasn't the best combination.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 15





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just as super short and lazy oneshot that i wrote last night and decided to post cuz why not.  
> Enjoy! ^^

"Tadaima!" Fai slurred, clinging on to Kuroganes shoulder to keep his balance and prevent falling over."

"Welcome ho- E-eh, Kuro-rin, Fai-san... what happened?" Sakura looked surprised as she stuttered out the jumbled sentence, and rightfully so. 

"Nothing. Just Fai who can't hold his alcohol, ignore him."

"B-but-" Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence before Kurogane pushed past her with a drunk Fai flung over his right shoulder. After entering the room they shared (something Kurogane had not decided himself) and loudly slamming the door he set Fai down on his bed and sighed heavily. For once wasn't actually his fault they got so wasted. After they finished work, Touya had asked them if they wanted to go have a drink with him and Yukito, bored as he was, Kurogane had accepted the offer not realizing what would happen. He knew Fai was a bit of a lightweight but jesus christ.  
He was slightly tipsy himself, but not to the point where he couldn't think straight. Just as he was thinking about what to do with said light-haired mage he felt something behind him.  
Fai was leaning over him, chin resting comfortably on Kuro's shoulder.

"Kuro *hic* Kuro-taan~ I'm lonely~"

Kurogane facepalmed, Fai and alcohol was certainly not a good combination. He made a mental note to never let Fai come within 10 metres of any alcoholic beverage ever again.

"For the last fucking time, it's Kuro-GANE not Kuro-tan or Kuro-pyon you dipwit, and now if you would please be so kind as to get of my fucking back and stop acting like a spoiled five year old."

Kurogane could slowly feel his sanity slipping away bit by bit, day by day.

"But Kuro-taan.. Just one little kiss~" As soon as the word kiss left Fai's mouth Kuroganes felt a surge of heat rushing towards his face and he instantly turned a hundred shades redder, although he would never admit that himself.

"K-kiss!? What the hell are you talking about, did you forget we're both gu-" Kuroganes rambling was quickly cut off by a pair of lips firmly planted on his own.

Kurogane opened his mouth slightly in shock and Fai took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He threaded his slender fingers through Kuroganes hair, turned around and pushed him down slightly so he was on top of him, just as Kuro was about to give up his half-assed attempts to escape Fai's grasp he heard a small knock coming from the door followed by a quiet voice.

"Excuse me, i-" Sakura froze and her face instantly turned ten shades redder. 

"I-I-i'm so sorry!" she sputtered before quickly closing the door and dashing off.

Kurogane just sat there, mouth agape, processing what had just happened. Fai just let out a nervous giggle and looked innocently at Kurogane as if he wasn't the one who started all of this.

"Y-you fucking- HEY! Princess! Come back here!" Kurogane shouted before standing up and hurrying after Sakura in order to clear up the apparent "misunderstanding"

Fai just snickered lightly and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, he knew he would have to face Kuro-pyons rage next morning but in his opinion it was definately worth it.


End file.
